Problemas de GATAS
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Un mal jutsu y dos chicos tendran que cuidar de dos gatas que en realidad son sus compañeras, pero el problema es que ni ellos saben cuidarse asi mismos. [Cap2: ¿que le pasa a Ino?]
1. Nuevo jutsu

Hola a todos y todas aquí como ven vuelvo con una historia nueva esta será mas corta que las demás ya que no creo que tenga muchos capítulos pero espero que les guste, si ya sé que aun no he acabado las demás historias pero necesito que alguien me ayude ya que mi musa se ha esfumado (pira: como no se va a esfumar si la tenias atada con cadenas en cuanto se ha visto liberada ha huido ¬¬ LaEriel: Jeje tu a callar ¬¬ pira: esto es explotación ò.ó) bueno no les entretengo mas y les dejo con esta historia.

**Bueno he de recordar que Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera Kakashi seria para mí n.n bueno que pertenece a Kisi-sensei. y esta paranoias que estoy escribiendo no tienen animo de lucro ninguno.**

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

Conversaciones de los personajes.

Charlas con los Bijus.

Motes o palabras que me invente.

comentarios de la autora y de su igner)

_Nuevo Jutsu:_

Era un día normal y corriente para la aldea oculta de Konoha, en el cual los grupos liderados por Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma estaban reunidos en un área de entrenamiento ya que les iban a enseñar un nuevo Jutsu que todos deberían aprender.

Asuma: Bueno ya estáis todos- mira que si están todos –bien pues hoy os vamos a enseñar un nuevo jutsu, por eso nos hemos reunido todos.

Kurenai: Para este Jutsu será necesario que os pongáis por parejas- mira que nadie se mueve –vamos ¿a que esperáis¡poneos por parejas!- ordenó.

En eso que todos se colocan por parejas.

Kakashi: Bien esta técnica es para cuando debéis camuflaros y estáis en grupo o por parejas (n/a: osease cuando Kakis intenta esconderse de mi cuando a encontrado novia ò.ó pira: ALUCINAS ¬¬) pero solo si en caso de que la otra persona este herida o casi sin chacra- advirtió.

Kurenai: Esta técnica es simple primero el que menos chacra tiene se transforma en un animal, y luego el que mas chacra tiene le ara el Jutsu a su compañero para que mantenga la transformación por un tiempo sin usar chacra propio- explicó –y el que a usado el Jutsu tras ponerlo en marcha se deberá transformar también en otro animal, pero este tendrá que ser uno que asuste a la raza en la que se ha transformado el otro¿me entendéis?-

Todos: No o.oU

Kurenai: ¬¬U Kakashi explícales tú.

Kakashi: Haber a lo que se refiere es que si uno se convierte en ratón el otro deberá convertirse en gato n.\

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH n.n

Gai: Por eso es mi eterno rival -.-

Asuma: bueno que uno se convierta en animal ahora- los señala en eso uno de cada pareja se convierte en animal –bien ahora los otros hacer estos signos- hace unos con las manos –y ahora ponerle la mano en la frente- lo hacen y un poco del chacra se incrusta en el interior de los que están convertidos en animales –bien ahora os convertís vosotros en otro tipo de animales.

En eso se ve como los que ya estaban convertidos al ver al animal de la raza que les asusta enfrente de ellos, salen corriendo por patas.

Kurenai: Bien hecho, ahora deshacer los Jutsus y que los haga el contrario.

Todos hacen lo ordenado y se ve que ahora son los otros los que huyen.

Gai: Bien pues este era el Jutsu que debíais aprender ya podéis iros a casa n.nV- dice haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.

Paso ya el tiempo desde que nuestros amigos aprendieron el Jutsu y la mayoría ya ni se acuerdan pero en una misión que llevaban a cabo Naruto, Kiba, Ino e Hinata, no tienen mas remedio que utilizarla.

Naruto¡Kiba! Nos están alcanzando- decía mientras miraba para atrás y veía un gran grupo de ninjas.

Kiba: pero no podemos correr mas y menos con Hinata e Ino heridas- decía el otro mientras ayudaba a Ino.

Ino: No es nuestra culpa que nos guiarais por mal camino Ò.Ó- gruño Ino.

Naruto: Tampoco es mi culpa sino la de cara de perro- gruñía.

Kiba:¡He! Naruto pero si la culpa a sido toda tuya Ò.Ó- se defendía –ya se lo que podemos hacer¿os acordáis esa técnica que nos enseñaron hace tiempo? esa de convertirnos en animales.

Naruto/ Ino: Hai.

Kiba: Entonces podíamos utilizarla.

Naruto: Pero Hinata esta inconsciente- dijo mostrando a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos.

Kiba: Es verdad, toma- le aventó una píldora y luego le dio otra a Ino- tómenselas son píldoras del soldado.

En eso ambas chicas que no tenían chacra alguno se las toman y con mucho esfuerzo se transforman en gatos.

Kiba¿Tenia que ser gato?- dice molesto al ver a los animales –no me gustan nada.

Naruto: Rápido están por alcanzarnos.

En eso ambos hacen la técnica provocando que el gato anaranjado(Ino) salte encima de una rama de lo alto del árbol con una de las patas traseras heridas al ver a Kiba en forma de perro e un gato negro con destellos azulados(Hinata) al no poder mantenerse en pie erice la piel mientras que mira fijamente como retándolo desde el suelo a Naruto en forma de perro.

Tras eso los ninjas que los estaban persiguiéndo pasan a su lado y tan solo ven como dos gatos y dos perros se pelean. Después de un rato en el que se han asegurado que los ninjas que les perseguían ya estaban lejos Naruto y Kiba deshacen la transformación pero encontrándose con algo que les causara problemas.

Naruto: Kiba- llama al otro -¿Por que no se ha desecho la transformación de Ino e Hinata- dice mientras ve el gato azulado que aun estaba tirado en el suelo por culpa de sus heridas.

Kiba: No tengo ni idea, pero el caso es que debemos irnos rápido- dice mientras mira de mala manera al gato/Ino –pero ¿que vamos ha hacer con ellas?- señala los gatos.

Naruto: de momento tendremos que llegar a la aldea y luego allí, pues veremos como se deshace esto- dijo y preocupado Naruto. (n/a: los chicos aquí tendrán entre 17 y 18 años por eso Naruto no es tan infantil)

Ambos chicos llevaban en brazos a los gatos que deberían ser sus compañeras, se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Konoha, y no tardaron mucho en llegar pero al llegar al despacho de la Hokage y le contaron lo sucedido...

Tsunade: SOLO DOS TONTOS COMO VOSOTROS LE DARIAN A SUS COMPAÑERAS PILDORAS DEL SOLDADO PARA HACER ESA TECNICA- chillo la Hokage.

Naruto: esta vez no fue mi culpa- aseguró.

Tsunade: Me da igual de quien sea la culpa pero gracias a vuestra estupidez Hinata e Ino se la pasaran transformadas en gato por tiempo indefinido- gruñía.

Naruto/Kiba¿QUE?- gritaron.

Tsunade: Lo que oísteis, así que os aréis cargo de ellas hasta que se les pase el efecto- decía Tsunade mientras curaba las heridas de ambas gatas.

Kiba: Pero Hokage-sama en mi casa no nos gustan los gatos y a parte esta llena de perros.

Tsunade: Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar y que no me entere que tus perros le hacen algo a Ino por que sino te aseguro que te quedas sin descendencia- dijo la Hokage amenazándole, en eso que el gato anaranjado pareció entender a la Hokage ya que miro a Kiba y le lanzo una mirada de burla.

Paso media hora y ambos chicos iban por la calle con sus respectivas gatas en brazos.

Kiba¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí? odio los gatos y encima mi madre me va a matar en cuanto descubra que ahí un gato en casa- se quejaba.

Naruto: Entonces cuéntale lo sucedido y ya esta.

Kiba: Como que es tan fácil- en eso que Ino alza la cabeza y lo mira –Y tú haber que haces – le advirtió a Ino –no quiero quedarme sin descendencia por tú culpa.

Naruto: no seas tan dramático, tan solo es un gato- dijo mientras acariciaba a Hinata que andaba dormida tras las curas.

Kiba: No son solo gatos, sino que son gatas, y encima esta es Ino- dijo mirando a la gata que le devolvió una mirada de furia –me va a matar en cuanto se deshaga el Jutsu T.T

Naruto: Jejeje eso si que es peligroso- dijo divertido.

Kiba: Tú te llevas a Hinata que no te va ha hacer nada pero Ino es distinta, lo mínimo que me hará será matarme TTT.TTT

Naruto: bueno Kiba que se te de bien el llegar a tu casa- se burló.

Kiba: No te burles que es más fácil pasar a la guarida del Akatsuki TTToTTT

Naruto: No digas tonterías y tira para tu casa.

En eso que al llegar Kiba a su casa intento pasar hasta su cuarto sin que nadie divisara al gato, pero en eso que paso por delante de la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

Kiba: Mama ya he vuelto- dijo intentando ocultar al gato.

Madre de Kiba: bien. (n/a: no se como se llama la madre de Kiba T.T)

Kiba: Entonces me voy a mi cuarto- dijo esto mientras intentaba dirigirse a su cuarto lo antes posible pero algo lo paralizo antes de llegar.

M.Kiba: Kiba ¿no hueles raro?- preguntó la madre mientras que olfateaba el aire.

Kiba: Yo no huelo nada- dijo mientras intentaba ocultar al gato como podía.

M.Kiba: Me huele a... a gato, no mejor dicho a gata- dijo la madre mientras se acercaba a Kiba olfateando el aire –Kiba tú hueles a gata ¿no habrás traído una gata a casa?- gruñó.

Kiba: Jeje- reía mientras que se rascaba la nuca –puedo explicarlo –dijo mientras enseñaba ala gata.

M.Kiba: Kiba gatos en esta casa no- grito la madre.

Kiba: Pero no puedo dejarla en la calle- en eso Ino al ver la cara de enfado de la madre de Kiba se acobardo y se metió en la chaqueta de Kiba –Ino sal de ahí.

M.Kiba¿Ino?

Kiba: Si, es que por un Jutsu mal hecho Ino se ha convertido en gata al igual que Hinata- explicó –y por eso la he tenido que traer a casa.

M.Kiba¿Me estas diciendo que esa gata es Ino?- preguntó extrañada.

Kiba: Hai- dijo en apenas un susurro.

M.Kiba¿Y la pobre Hinata esta igual?

Kiba: Hai- volvió a susurrar.

M.Kiba¿Esto ha sido tú culpa verdad?- gruñó.

Kiba: Jeje- volvió a reír tontamente –Si.

M.Kiba: KIBA TÚ ERES TONTO¿QUÉ LES HAS HECHO HA ESTAS POBRES CHICAS?- gritó.

Kiba: Pues el problema es que antes de hacer el Jutsu se tomaron una píldora del soldado y por eso no pueden regresar a su estado normal, por un tiempo- explico cabizbajo.

M.Kiba: Mas vale que cuides bien de ella, o te juro que me quedo sin nietos por tú parte- amenazó. (n/a: me ha dado fuerte con esa amenaza XP pira: la verdad si ¬¬ LaEriel: y que quieres que haga es la única amenaza que los tíos se toman al pie de la letra XD)

Kiba: Hai TTT.TTT- dijo mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su dormitorio.

Al llegar a la habitación Akamaru se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, por todo lo largo de la habitación (n/a: es que valla cacho perro es enorme O.O) el cual apenas se movió para mirar a su amo entrar cabizbajo después de la bronca. Pero en ese instante olió algo que le hizo prestar su atención en su amo.

Kiba al ver que le miraba muy curioso intuyo lo que querría, así que saco a Ino de la chaqueta y se la mostró, el perro no hizo nada mas que olerla y al reconocer el olor de Ino se volvió a tumbar, cosa que pareció rara al gato, que tras que lo dejara Kiba en el suelo, se acercó temerosa al perro y vio que no le intentaba hacer nada.

Kiba: Ino Akamaru no ataca a los gatos y menos cuando conoce el aroma de ese gato- explico el chico –y el tuyo lo conoce desde hace años- en eso que la gata pareció comprender porque se separo del perro y miro todos los rincones de la habitación hasta que dio con uno que le parecía agradar.

Se posiciono delante del armario, miro hacia arriba y en dos saltos se coloco en lo alto, donde se acomodo y se recostó, mirando a Kiba desde arriba.

Por otro lado en casa de Naruto:

Naruto nada mas llegar a su casa había dejado a Hinata sobre la cama ya que aun no despertaba, pues sus heridas fueron realmente graves y tras que la curaran debía descansar durante largo rato. Pero ya había pasado demasiado rato así que la gata comenzó a despertarse viéndose en un lugar que le parecía conocido pero que no identificaba, en eso entro por la puerta Naruto, con un plato en el que traía algo de agua y un poco de carne (n/a: es decir que llevaba algo de embutido) para que la gata comiera, la gata al ver los platos no tardo en saltar de la cama al suelo en dirección a los platos, de los cuales comenzó a comer de inmediato.

Naruto: Tenias hambre verdad- dijo mientras acariciaba a la gata –la verdad siento que te veas a si no fue aposta- le dijo a la gata la cual le miro con unos ojos de un color muy claro pero que indicaban que le entendía.

Hinata/gata: meow- maulló mientras que era acariciada por Naruto (n/a: en el fondo Hinata lo esta disfrutando n.n)

En eso que tanto Naruto como Hinata olieron algo que les resulto desagradable hasta que...

Naruto¡MI RAMEN!- chilló provocando que la gata diera un salto del susto para después ver como Naruto salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina, para mas tarde pasar con una olla en la mano en dirección al baño mientras lloraba –mi ramen T.T mi adorado ramen T.T se a quemado TTTToTTTT

Entonces tras dejar la olla bacía en la cocina se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo donde vio que Hinata ya se había comido la comida.

Naruto: Ya te lo has comido- dijo mientras le apartaba el plato –entonces nos vamos al Ichiraku que ahora me toca a mí cenar- dijo con una sonrisa para luego coger a la gata en brazos en dirección al Ichiraku.

Naruto iba como normalmente solía ir cuando se le quemaba la cena es decir prácticamente siempre en eso que una voz lo detuvo.

¿?:Otra vez se te quemo el ramen dobe.

Naruto: Jeje que le vamos ha hacer- dijo alegre mientras veía a Sasuke tras suyo –¿te apuntas a un plato?

Sasuke: No puedo tengo prisa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida para luego clavar la vista en el gato que llevaba en brazos -¿desde cuando tienes un gato?- pregunto extrañado.

Naruto: Jeje pues la verdad es que tan solo desde hoy- intento ocultar la verdad.

Sasuke: ese gato la verdad es que me resulta familiar- dijo mientras le rascaba debajo de la cabeza.

Naruto: Jeje no digas tonterías- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero que les este gustando demomento.**

**dejenme reviews para darme ideas ya que no se como continuarlo a por cierto si no me llegan reviews no la continuo **

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN**


	2. ¿Que le pasa a Ino?

**Hola de nuevo estoy aqui con esta historia que di por habandonada hace mucho tiempo y pido mil disculpas pues cinco meses de retraso reconozco que es mucho, asi pues os dejo con el deseado capitulo y buelbo a disculparme sorry.**

**Bueno he de recordar que Naruto no me pertenece si me perteneciera Kakashi seria para mí n.n bueno que pertenece a Kisi-sensei. Y esta paranoias que estoy escribiendo no tienen ánimo de lucro ninguno.**

**Reviews:**

**nairelena: sorry sorry pero es que tube demasiados problemas con este fic, pero despues de esta espera aqui tengo este fic y como veras cogi tus ideas espero no tardar tanto en el proximo capitulo chao y disfruta.**

**Minixa: me agrada que te gusta y rugo me perdones por la tardanza y lo de sasuhinanaru se intentara aunque no lo aseguro, de igual modo espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**NitaHina-chan: me agrada mucho que te gustase y aunque sea con cinco meses de retraso perdon por la tardanza y feliz cumple (pira: un poco tarde ¿no? ¬¬ Eriel: lo se que es muy tarde) ueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**Jota x: siento la tardanza y me agrada que te gustase asi pues no digo mas y te dejo con el fic.**

**hyuuga-hikari: siento la tardanza y no, no habra sasusaku tampoco me gusta nada es mas odio a la sakura-basura, bueno te dejo con el fic.**

**Zory: nee-chan como ves ya lo traigo y si, se que he tardado mucho por eso ruego disculpas.**

**luna: nena me has caido genial y me has hechado muchas flores en tu reviews asi pues te traigo este nuevo capitulo y perdon po la tardanza espero que el proximo subirlo antes.**

* * *

_Pensamientos de los personajes._

Conversaciones de los personajes.

Charlas con los Bijus.

Motes o palabras que me invente.

(Comentarios de la autora y de su igner)

* * *

_Naruto iba como normalmente solía ir cuando se le quemaba la cena es decir prácticamente siempre en eso que una voz lo detuvo._

_¿?:Otra vez se te quemo el ramen dobe._

_Naruto: Jeje que le vamos ha hacer- dijo alegre mientras veía a Sasuke tras suyo –¿te apuntas a un plato?_

_Sasuke: No puedo tengo prisa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida para luego clavar la vista en el gato que llevaba en brazos -¿desde cuando tienes un gato?- pregunto extrañado._

_Naruto: Jeje pues la verdad es que tan solo desde hoy- intento ocultar la verdad._

_Sasuke: ese gato la verdad es que me resulta familiar- dijo mientras le rascaba debajo de la cabeza._

_Naruto: Jeje no digas tonterías- decía mientras se rascaba la nuca._

**¿Que le pasa a Ino?**

Sasuke: ô.o bueno será mejor que me valla si no quiero enfadar a Tsunade.

Naruto: Pues entonces hasta luego- dijo Naruto mientras se despedía de el para correr en dirección al Ichiraku.

Tras una larga comilona de Ramen naruto salio del puesto llevando a Hinata en brazos.

Naruto: Hum aun es pronto para dormir ¿Qué tal si vamos ha ver que tal le ha ido a Kiba con Ino?- pregunto en eso la gata maulló –bien pues decidido vamos para casa de Kiba.

No tardaron mucho al llegar, nada mas tocar el timbre Hanna corrió a abrir y al ver a Naruto…

Hanna: Kiba ha venido Naruto- gritó. En eso que no tardo mucho en aparecer Kiba en la entrada.

Kiba¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado de que se encontrase ahí.

Naruto: Nada que estaba aburrido y he venido para ver que tal te va con Ino- dijo alegre.

Kiba: pues de momento bien aunque mi madre me ha echado la bronca del siglo.

Naruto: jaja¿te ha descubierto?

Kiba: Si- lloró.

Naruto: Que bueno me vas a dejar aquí fuera o me invitas a pasar- dijo divertido.

Kiba: Pasa¿por cierto se comporta rara hinata?- preguntó.

Naruto: No ¿Por?

Kiba: Porque Ino desde que la traje a casa no ha bajado de lo alto del armario y no parece que valla a bajar.

Naruto: pero ¿no será por los perros que les tenga miedo?

Kiba: no puede ser eso ya que antes estuvo con Akamaru y no se asusto- dijo este mientras se encaminaban a su habitación.

Naruto: Pero y ¿Qué hace encima del armario?

Kiba: y yo que se subió y no ha bajado.

Naruto: humm… y has probado a bajarla dándole algo para que coma.

Kiba: Si y ni si quiera ha bajado.

Naruto¿entonces no ha comido nada?

Kiba: No y eso me preocupa y si se la pasa así todo el tiempo, deberá comer en algún momento ¿no?

Naruto: se supone, desde luego hinata si ha comido y tenia hambre.

Kiba: será mejor que se lo pregunte a Hanna haber que me dice.

Naruto: cierto tu hermana es veterinaria ¿no?

Kiba: si por eso lo digo

Naruto: entonces pregúntaselo cuanto antes.

Kiba: si será lo mejor ¿bienes?- le pregunto mientras se dirigía donde su hermana.

Naruto: Si- dijo corriendo a alcanzar a Kiba.

Tras una pequeña charla Hanna los tres junto con Hinata se hacendaron de nuevo al dormitorio de Kiba, allí comenzaron ha provocar a la gata/ino para que bajara pero tras probar mil y una idea no consiguieron nada, y cada vez que la intentaban coger la gata los arañaba, en eso pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Hanna: ehmmm… Kiba no sobras por casualidad si Ino…

Kiba/Naruto: si Ino- mirando muy atentamente a Hanna que no se decidía ha hablar.

Hanna: Si Ino tenia el periodo –se atrevió ha decir al rato en eso los dos muchachas se callaron quedándose colorados.

Kiba: ¬///¬ Hanna a mi Ino no me cuenta sus cosas intimas –dijo colorado al máximo.

Hanna: Ok ok tan solo preguntaba n.nU bueno y ¿sabéis si Hinata lo sabia? –pregunto mirando a Hinata/gata que estaba en brazos de Naruto mirando atentamente a Ino/Gata la cual le miraba cada vez peor.

Naruto: no lo se pero a lo mejor si sabe de eso.

Hanna: bien hagamos una prueba haber si nos entiende –se acerco a la gata- Hinata si me entiendes maúlla una sola vez.

Hinata/gata: meow

Hanna: haber si quieres decir no maúlla dos veces ¿soy rubia?

Hinata/gata: meow meow.

Hanna: bien al parecer nos entiende –dijo con una sonrisa- haber ¿Hinata Ino andaba con el periodo cuando usasteis el jutsu? –preguntó.

Hinata/gata: meow

Hanna: bien ahora que conocemos que si estaba con el periodo –dijo en pose de sabio- ya se que le ocurre a Ino –acabo diciendo con una sonrisa ü.

Kiba/Naruto¿Y que le pasa? O.O –preguntaron con los ojos como platos

Hanna: lo que pasa es que Ino esta en celo y si alguna hembra o mujer se le acerca se les echará encima, para atacarlas –explico

Kiba: eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué a mi también me ha arañado? Ô.o –pregunto.

Naruto: por que creerá que eres una mujer jajajaja XDXDXD –se hecho a reír como loco

Kiba: ¬¬# sabes Naruto tienes la gracia en el culo

Hanna: jajaja XDXDXD pues lo cierto es que si ha tenido gracia –reía de igual modo.

Kiba: ¬¬ no sois mas que dos Bakas

Hanna: bueno vale n.n –dijo secándose las lagrimas que se le habían escapado por la risa- lo importante es que durante esta semana próxima te va a tocar vigilar a Ino –explico Hanna.

Kiba: y eso por que?

Hanna: no querrás que se encuentre con un atractivo gato y al final se quede embarazada por que no la has vigilado ¬¬ -le reprocho.

Kiba: ok vale entendido el mensaje, esta semana me toca vigilar a esa gata de mala hostia -.- -dijo cabizbajo.

Naruto: bueno ya que el asunto esta resuelto y después de haber pasado un buen rato riéndome será mejor que me valla, pues ya es tarde, a y por cierto que tengas que vigilar a Ino no significa que se muera de hambre, así que mas vale que le obligues a comer –dijo mientras se marchaba- o no querrás que cuando se desasga el jutsu Tsunade te deje sin descendencia al ver lo mal nutrida que estará ino XD –dijo esto ultimo recobrando la risa

Después de que Naruto se fuera de la casa junto a Hinata y Hanna retomara sus investigaciones en su laboratorio, Kiba se sentó en su cama mientras observaba a Ino intentando ingeniar una artimaña para que la gata bajara del armario.

Kiba: ¬¬ esto no lo estarás haciendo, por que haya sido mi culpa lo del jutsu- le dijo mientras que miraba a la gata de mala manera, en eso la gata pareció comprender la pregunta y dirigió una mirada fría a Kiba contestándole

Ino/gata: meow (si, lo hago por eso y aparte que no me agradan Hanna ni Hinata) –pensaba para si Ino.

Kiba: eso ha sido un si?

Ino/gata: meow

Kiba: ò-ó soy rubio? –pregunto para asegurarse de que le entendía (Eriel: los dos hermanos son poco innovadores con las preguntas -.-U Pira: ¬¬ pero si eres tu la que no innova por perrería Eriel: ah? Cierto)

Ino/gata: meow meow

Kiba: Ô.o soy un baka?

Ino/gata: meow

Kiba: lo sabia no me entiendes n.n

Ino/gata: ò.óU meow (claro que te entiendo y si eres un baka, baka, baka, bakaaaaaa ò.ó)

Kiba: bueno de igual modo tienes que comer si no quieres morirte de hambre –le dijo mientras que se dirigía a la cocina para poder coger algo de comer.

En eso que cuando Kiba volvió a la habitación se fijo que Akamaru seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada mientras que Ino seguía en lo alto del armario como antes n.n, espera… no Ino ya no estaba en el armario, mas bien no estaba en toda la habitación, tras revisar toda la habitación se percato que la ventana había estado abierta todo el rato así pues que salto lo mas rápido que pudo por ella para intentar localizar a Ino la que a parecer se había escapado.

Tras eso Kiba se recorrió toda la zona buscando a la gata, la cual no encontraba, fue entonces, cuando empezó ha revisar un mayor terreno pero nada, la gata había desaparecido, y no se encontraba en ningún lugar y lo pero de todo es que como Kiba fuera la casa y le dijera a su madre que no encontraba ala gata de seguro le caería la peor de todas las broncas, pues tan solo la tenia desde apenas unas horas y ya la había descuidado lo suficiente como para que la gata, se escapara, y encima en celo.

En la cabeza de Kiba pasaban imágenes de todo tipo hasta llegar a imaginarse a Ino embarazada de un gato, y que luego cuando recuperara su verdadero cuerpo tuviera hijos con cola y orejas de gato, esto fue lo peor que se pudo imaginar pues se, puso histérico de tan solo pensarlo y se tiro buen rato buscando.

Al cabo de las horas, tras haber estado buscando sin encontrar nada se dio por vencido y se regreso a la casa pues, le tocaría enfrentarse a la ira de su madre, pero antes pasaría a su habitación para buscar algo que tuviera el olor de Ino para lograr encontrarla con el olfato, fue entonces cuando se tiro a la cama, para intentar pensar una manera de escaparse de la bronca cuando noto un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas (Eriel: amos que la cama estaba desecha pira: si como la tuya ¬¬) cuando alzo las sabanas se encontró a Ino/gata acurrucada entre si durmiendo, al parecer como su sabanas, olían demasiado a él, no se había percatado de que la gata se había acurrucado en ella, para poder descansa, fue entonces cuando Kiba logro respirar aliviado, dejándose caer en la cama sin preocupaciones, mientras acariciaba a la gata.

Kiba: ya me las pagaras, el susto que me acabas de hacer pasar ¬¬ –dijo en un susurro, antes de caer dormido, por el agotamiento.

**Bueno hasta aqui el segundo capitulo de esta extraña historia espero que les haya gustado y algun REVIEW**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y QUE SE CUIDEN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
